


Made Official

by R_S



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nakamaship, Oh my Zolu Heart!!!!, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15722811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_S/pseuds/R_S
Summary: It's been going on since always.





	1. Shock

**Author's Note:**

> I just read chapter 910 and I'm so Happy -Happy -Happy that I wrote a Zolu! It won't be a long fic, and there will be smut! not in this chapter though - next chapter. Next chapter is also longer - and with a few feels! I just wanted to get this one out, because it by itself is a good Chapter so there it is! Happy reading!! There are no spoilers, unless folks haven't seen up to Drum Island - and if folks haven't seen up to Drum Island - go get to watching it!!!!!! 
> 
> As usual: I do not own One Piece - Oda is a Great Legend of Storytelling!!

“Can you help me hold this, Chopper?” Nami leans red-head and shoulders over the Galley table, eyes fixed on a map spread out over the entire surface. Her smaller nakama hurrying to secure the upper edges of crackling paper so the young Navigator can back away as far as possible while giving care the bottom doesn't roll. Trying to make any overall _sense_ of these currents that surround the desert island of Alabasta. Something she'd been doing for some hours, a great desire NOT to get them all killed in these next hours bubbling under her skin and keeping her from concentrating on anything else. Their Pirate Ship, the Going Merry, not being a large vessel. The hull compromised many more times than she likes to think about, because it only reminds her how poor are the repairs miraculously keeping their Caravel together.

“Vivi-chan-! Would you care for some Soup?” Sanji's feet fall deftly over bare wooden planking, even as a high swell lifts them. Tilting Merry's deck beneath them thirty degrees before righting. Not a drop of Soup is spilled, and he's quickly served everyone. The Cook savoring expertly complimented spice of his hard labors in the company of two delightful ladies when -

  
  


**BAM**

  
  


Usopp's sweating. Chest heaving behind his overalls when he's rushed through the door he'd banged open. Thrown it closed and put his back to it. Now facing those in the Galley, wide eyed and shaking. Sanji continues to drink his soup, because while this behavior may scream 'danger', the fact remained this kinky-haired Liar often got scared of his own shadow.

“Usopp-san?!” Princess Vivi stands up first from her seat, hurrying forward. “What's happened? Are you alright?!” Once led to the table, Nami's gold eyes come away from inked parchment to watch their Sniper intently. Noting thick ticks, tremors, that are blood-filled veins pulsing quick just under coco-skin.

Sanji drinks down hot soup in large gulps, until his portion is finished. “Well, spit it out? Shaking like a shitty-leaf.”

“Le-le-leaf? E-eh?... uh.. umm...”

“Usopp-?” Nami rubs one palm into the headache she'd been nursing for half a day. “- I said I wanted time to concentrate - and I thought Zoro said he and Luffy would be handling things on deck tonight?”

“H-h-handling? o-on deck..?” Chopper hadn't finished his meal, setting it down to hurry towards the Strawhat's Sniper almost the moment he'd sat down. Dabbing at Usopp's dripping forehead with one of Sanji's dish towels.

“He's in shock!” The tiny Zoan, who is a moment later quite a large Zoan, Chopper examines his nakama, sitting with the others - where he simply sits. Staring down his own long nose at tea-yellow map-paper. “Drink this.” Half a glass of Zoro's sake put into him, and Usopp's breathing a little steadier. Two more half-glasses, and Sanji feels he's ready to start answering some of their questions.

“So... _what_ happened out there?” A flick of their Cook's lighter, and a stream of thick smoke comes out from behind the Chef's gold fringe. One curled blonde eyebrow twitching impatiently.

“Ah-...” All calmed down, but Usopp's still sweating. Beaded black eyes darting all over the room, anywhere he could to avoid his inquisitive crewmates. “U-um... I – uh... I thought I saw something, but I musta' been seeing things. Sorry for worrying you! Thanks for calming me down!” Usopp is only able to stand partway up from the bench before Nami's put a hand on his shoulder and put him back down onto it.

“You're lying.”

“I-I-I am not!”

Sanji blows out a stream of yellow smoke. “Please don't fret, dear- sweet Nami-swan, Vivi-chan. I'll go check things over.”

“N-NO!! Y-you - Y _ou don't want to go out there_!!”

“Why not?” Vivi small voice is absolutely filled of fears. Many, and of all-things. Tears gathering in her eyes, but have yet to fall. “Usopp-san?”

“A-ah... Well...” Chewing on his tongue, and fidgeting with the straps on his overalls. Each moment of evasion nettling more and more on Sanji's nerves. _He'd_ planned on an intricate desert that would have to simplified now, thanks to this _shitty time wasting_. “U-um.. I – I thought I heard something i-in the orchard-”

“My Mikan trees?!” Nami's dug all her fingernails into Usopp's thin shoulder. Hauling him back to glare hottly into his sniveling face. “Did something happen to Bellmere's Mikan trees?!” Usopp doesn't dare breathe, shaking his head 'no'. Nami taking in a deep breath, and letting it out. On the next breath, “What _did_ happen?” Loosening her grip on his shoulder, and the Sniper breathes again.

 


	2. Rocked

_Going back a bit, to earlier that very same afternoon..._

 

“Sanji-! San _-ji_ -!!”

“What is it now, shitty-Rubber?”

“San-ji! Meshi-!!”

“You'll wait, just like that rest - and don't pout! Go make yourself useful- Here! Go out and pick a basket of mikans, and make sure they're orange all the way around this time! If I see any green I'll make you eat them whole.”

“Eh? Sanji's mean... but okay!” Hoisted the basket up onto his shoulders, seventeen-year-old Pirate Captain Monkey D Luffy pushes his way out of the Galley out into a haze of late afternoon on deck of the Going Merry. His own ship. It's hot outside, the weather climbing degree after degree since they'd left the snow covered shores of Drum. Luffy couldn't care less what the weather happens to be, or what time of day. Every second of every hour is an adventure. Something new he's never seen before. He drags salty sea air in through his nose, smiling over blue and silver surf. Rays of light skirting ridges of swell, refracting back warm rich colors as the sun slowly sunk low on the horizon.

 

 _chink*_ **Clank** _chink*_ **Clank** _chink*_ **Clank**

 

Clockwork cannot hold a candle to Roronoa Zoro, more reliably to be in his place behind the mizzenmast where Nami's mikan trees are planted in a large patch of soil. Down a small ladder brought a person to the rear deck. Not very big, that space, with a white railing all around. Just over that rail the sea loudly reminds the Strawhat Swordsman of the speed with which they sail. Churning surf in various shades of white, creating trails of foam broken only by passing chop- and Sea Kings. There's none of that at the moment however, anchored for nightfall. He still can't believe he's out here. On this ocean – the Grand Line. Taking Zoro a long _-long_ time to come to terms with the weight of his decision to come along on this trip. Longer than he thought it would take him. In fact it's sort of pissing him off. ( _*_ **Clank** _chink*_ **Clank** _chink*_ **Clank** _chink*)_ He _could have_ gone back on the oath he'd made back in Shells, and still saved face. Upon finding out that guy's Pirate Ship was a wingless dingy. Except the thought had never crossed his mind. Carrying Kuina's dreams across the world _with_ Luffy sounding a more perfect idea he couldn't imagine not being with the whirling sprite in a straw hat. Lighting up his own dreams, and made them all he could see between them. ( **Clank** _chink*_ **Clank** ) The rest of them weren't part of the picture- then. Nami, Usopp, that shit-Cook, and Chopper... to be playing host to Royalty?

 _chink*_ **Thunk-**

Set down his weights, white shirt sticking to him. Hot wind blow across the deck stinging still-healing cuts in his ankles. The nineteen-year-old Swordsman having succeeded in opening them again, during that last Kata. Stretched a few sutures so they're useless, allowing warm blood to dribble out and down the backs of his feet. Both heels sticky, when he's knelt to pick up a glass bottle of sake from the deck. Ignoring what most _other people_ would more than likely be unable to ignore, Zoro breathes in lungfuls of balmy sea air. Letting each breath out slowly through his nose. Jade green eyes gathered with the high swells glistening with low hung evening sunshine. A beautiful sight – the swordsman admits to himself. Beautiful. So why's he growling in his throat? The sound of it mingling with the churn below.

“Shi-shishishishi!” Zoro doesn't startle for high-bright giggling come out of nowhere. His Captain typically announces himself that way, and he wonders vaguely _when_ he really had gotten so used to it. While he's thinking Luffy climbs down the wooden ladder like a monkey, flapping wicker sandals on deck. “Eh? Zoro's bleeding again?” Pushed back his woven wicker hat to observe, just as a person would the weather, he's continued to the rail. Leaning precariously over it. “Whooahoooaa!!”

“Get back, you'll fall in.” Using his free hand to yank his younger Captain by his red vest. “What are you so excited about anyway?”

“Hehe- Zoro's _not_ excited??” Luffy is a lot quicker with his hands when he's not stretching ridiculous distances for powerful punches. Swift in coming around the larger teen's hips to yank him forward by the thick seam of his trousers. A motion that pulls another growl out of his green haired nakama, and a hiss of pain for a stitch that rips free of infected skin. “He's been back here all day, and yesterday, and yesterday's yesterday- He's all pent- up-.” Each word ended with a playful pop of his cheeks, Luffy grins.

The end of Zoro's nose about five inches from Luffy's, “I am not.”

“Shi-shi-” Moving the lithe band of his body forward against his Swordsman, Luffy proves the other's lying. Raising a tight tent in the other's pants in seconds. “Zoro's waited a long-long time, Ne? He knows he can do it himself?” His Captain's teasing stings right alongside that steady gust of wind paining open red-flesh on his ankles.

“Tried-” Blood drizles from the cuts, rolling back as his Captain pressed forward. “-kept getting... fucking _bothered_.”

“Ehh?” A sudden shift, and Luffy's divested his swordsman of his sweat soaked t-shit. Uncovering the young man's hard bronzed body. Fingers clamping into Zoro's broad waistband a moment later. “So what? Shishishi-” _So what?_ He's gaping a moment, before closing his mouth. Of course that would be what Luffy would say. _He'_ d just keep right on going, wouldn't he? Chase Sanji around deck with his dick out, or maybe spend a load right on Nami's foot.

“ _Che'_...” He's pushed himself very hard today, Zoro. His arms ache with layers of muscle ripped and torn. Shriveled tendons and tissues searching for fluid it won't find. He's had not a drop of water since yesterday, and only sake and rice this afternoon. The dehydration making the world around him quite variable. Mix in a steady inebriation and haze from climbing temperatures, the line between what is inside him and what is outside him is left blurry. Luffy's steady heat against him has Zoro melting away... fusing with the other - except for the sheer edge of the Swordsman's always-wary attention. Cracks in glass, threatening to shatter, “O-o-oi- Luffy-”

“Huh?” Whispered right in close under Zoro's ear, nuzzling three gold dewdrops pieced through the lobe. “Why?”

“Someone's coming- they're going to see us!”

“Shishishi- Who cares?”

“H-huh?! I care! Luf- _mmhn!?!_ ” Still tasting of that afternoon's barbecue- smoke, spice, and sea; Luffy's tongue sneaks in between his struggling nakama's protests. Forcing a larger, more muscular body to pace backward. Pressing Zoro flat-up against Merry's rear cabin wall.

“Why care?” Luffy's hands wander, thumbs smoothing down jumping flanks. Encouraging blood flow into the young man's lower abdomen, making Zoro's eyes close, and his teeth come apart in a breathless gasp. He loves to look at his swordsman spline this way. His hands on him. Knowing _he's_ making his very strong, very precioius nakama feel good. Him, and nobody else. Luffy's not keen on the looks cast at Zoro lately. More and more ugly bastards popping up offers to show him a _good time_.

“W-wait, Luffy- ” Less as protest, as more a high whine. “L-uffy – wait- No! Someone'll see-”

“Let 'em see.”

“W-wha-?!” Let... them...? Wait... _All of them_?! Highly unlikely as it is that all five other people onboard were about to come around the edge of the ship at that precise moment, such a thing is exactly what the Swordsman's envisioned. A jolt of panic surging up Zoro's spine to burn him.

 

“O-oi! Zoro?! You still Working-Out back here-?” Usopp's boots clomp clear as an executioner's drum, making his way under the half dozen mikan trees and saplings. It's the last he senses - of Usopp, anyway. Taken instead by the only man or women he's ever met who could take him anywhere. Pulled in completely, and held in an amazingly strong embrace. Zoro closes his eyes on this world, and this place. Guided to another.

 

-

- _Usopp, letting out a wide-eyed shriek, curly hair and bandanna against mikan leafs and a stary sky. Turned and left Captain and Swordsman alone at last._

-

 

Bottle-green eyes blink open. Fuzzily. Attempting to see through fluttering feather-green lashes, and he's dizzy a moment. Zoro taking sluggish tally of where he is - that he's... standing? More accurately _leaning_ on the wall at the rear of the Going Merry, supported by a small powerful body. Gusts of warm air move the stripped red-and-white sail over their heads, creaking the boon-arm. His Captain's toothy smile comes away from his own face, and he's continued to grin at him.

“Shishishi-! Did Zoro pass out?” There's the taste of meat and sharp spices on his tongue, even if he didn't go in for that afternoon's meal. Discovering gradually, his arms being up on the wall on his either side. That he is in fact being held there. Are they playing? Or are they fucking? A fair possibility exists for a mixture of the two... Zoro continues to sift through fragments of his memory in effort to bring himself to _now_ until a spin of cold sea currents begins to argue with warmer air just above. An argument that results in their ship being pitched hard to one side. The Galley door very audibly slamming shut over blue spray and surf. “Shishishi-!” Hull caught by a guiding current, Merry's on course once again. An agonizing two seconds is all it took, while Luffy laughs his head off, for the Swordsman to re-realize they've just been _seen together kissing_! “Shi-shi! Zoro's face's gone all white! How's he do that? Shishishi!”

“Luffy--,” Swallowing hard, except he's nothing in his throat to swallow. “You do get that _everybody_ is going to know we're... we're...” If Zoro expected the younger guy to fill in the blank with something, he'd be long waiting for it. Luffy volunteering nothing but a wry smile and hard-to-ignore slide a few inches lower down his swordsman's body. The slight movement, coupled with one hand sneaked into Zoro's green hamaraki outside his notice -- He's certainly noticed now. The younger's touch at first cold, because he'd been kept warm around his middle by the particular piece of clothing. Luffy palms him, rolling sensitive flesh with all his fingers. Giggling when Zoro's shivered and put his forehead down on his Captain's shoulder in front of him. “S-Sencho-”

Luffy gauges a few half-concious rolls in the older's bloodshot green eyes. The slackness of his grip and shoulders. Knowing Zoro hasn't been sleeping. Not really. Ever since Cocoyashi he'd been doing nothing but taking naps ten to fifteen minutes in length, and at a frequency that got him picked on by the rest of the crew. Come to think of it- Luffy's only seen Zoro really _sleep_ through those very first three or four nights... the first nights they'd spent together as nakama, and it'd been when Nami started traveling with them. Night had fallen, and they'd lashed the two sailing boats together. Luffy'd curled into Zoro's chest, and they'd kissed goodnight... he remembers that first night clearer than most others. Jolting awake every time the wary swordsman reacted to the many sounds at sea. How he'd dozily rub circles into his nakama's hard- tense muscles. Relaxing him down.

There have been many nights like that since, now he thinks on it. Luffy's learned to get his rest, but he's sure. Surer than _sure_ – when he says Zoro hasn't. “Ne?” Allowing the girth he held in his hand to pulse and grow. Stroking gently along the hot length and wiping his fingers over the head. “Zoro needs ta' sleep.” Steady movement back up the other's prick, Luffy gathering heavy testicles into his palm. Holding them.

“ _Nah-haa-_ ” Bitten into the back of one hand, the Swordsman's blunt teeth pinch down into the man's own knuckles. Tears in his eyes for his Captain's dexterous digits stroking lightly along his crotch and upper thigh. Gasping when his left leg is seized just below the knee and lifted. Settling on the younger's shoulder, and hands start pushing up on his hamaraki. He looks down the line of his own body, Zoro caught by his Captain's hungry grin that stretches the scar just below his left eye. Revealing it sharply black in the dim moonlight, and he knows he's being stupid.

“Shishi- ” Luffy's a long wet lick up his swordsman's corded left thigh. Suckling at hard calf muscle, and nipping just below the sutured wound at Zoro's ankle. Skin red and angry, slightly bloody around the cut. Moved his chin back down to envelope a stiff, leaking head. Taking it into his mouth where he's found Zoro's not yet fully hard, so Luffy worries at tightening tissue with his lips. Sucking wetly, and tonguing the junction where his swordsman's jewels hang in magnificence. Fingertips combing quietly into course green curls.

The Strawhat Swordsman stares up at the stars as they shimmy. Dissapearing from the sky as quickly he's he's seen and trying to hold onto them. “ _Aaah-_ Y-ye-- _aaah-!_ ” Vague echoes of his concern as insignificant as the dawn. Luffy's strong grip securing him to the wall. And he can admit.. maybe, that he really is... _exhausted_. Hurt over and over... that he's _worried_ about how useful he'll be, once they've docked in Alabasta. Not that he'll ever say so out loud to anyone, and he'll slice up anybody who dares! “ _Aaaha-!_ ” Luffy's tongue on the underside of his prick half tickles, half tears him in two smoldering peices. Heat rolling over inside the base of his belly, left knee held nearly to his chin. His Captain pecks the tip of him, and put teeth around it. Biting slightly, and at the same moment he's slid a finger up the older's muscled ass and entered inside. “ _Ah-oaah-_!” Rocking into Luffy's angle, they younger giggles. Nudging another two fingers inside, making the leg Zoro's using to stand tremble.

“Shi-shishi-” Raw mirth makes Luffy's brown eyes seem even hungrier. His laughter less mirthful, but starving. Pulling his fingers free, he drops his shorts as he's stood. Grappling, they bite at each other's lips as they kiss, and after a time the Pirate Captain's turned his Swordsman. Adoring each solid, well-defined muscle group. Sea-tanned skin aglow for sheets of glimmering stars above them. Not a mark on Zoro's back, and Luffy grins. Reminded by the many occasions his green haired nakama's sat drinking sake - explaining that to receive a wound on one's back is a great shame to a swordsman.

Luffy leans over corded hips, hugging Zoro about the middle and lying his cheek down between warm shoulderblades. Feeling elated with his luck. Lucky to have gotten this far on the Grand Line – Lucky to have everyone with him! Lucky _-lucky-lucky_ to _have_ Zoro. Breathing in a heady musk from the nape of the older teen's neck. Kissing a line of affection down his swordsman's spine, Luffy gasps himself. Positioning himself, and groaned in entry. Sinking deep, ah fuck! Balls deep into tight, pulsating heat.

“ _Aaah-_ ” Arms up on the wall, Zoro arches his back. Crooning for continues touches that circle and cup the firm tanned globes of his ass. Spreading him open to be speared more completely. “ _Aoah-_ L-Luff-y-”

“He-he-” Hot breath falls heavy just over one shoulder. “ 's it. Ahhn 's all of it.” Grabbing his swordsman's upper arms just above the elbow, Luffy's craned him back. Pulling Zoro into a sharp arch, a wet squelch of his Captain's slick prick working in and out of his tight hole. He doesn't fight the equally wet mewl that escapes his lips. Biting into the flesh on his inner arm, hips trembling. Luffy laps the salty sweat over his nakama's ripped shoulders. Fighting to make slow, steady rolls of his hips when all of him wants to shove his nakama's powerful body to the deck and drill hill raw until morning. “Haaa- Zoro.” Sometimes they do that. Sex as good as a fight for blood and bruises.

“Haa-haa-haaheh- aah!” Their hips slap slightly, and the Captain's slowed his pace. Reaching to pull Zoro by his shoulder. Deciding his nakama has suffered quiet enough damage for a while, he changes the angle of their bodies. An angle that spears himself even more deeply. Enthralled as he's watched his Swordsman's glistening green eyes open widely. To hear his own name crooned across these endless waters of the Grand Line. Grinding, and rutting close for Zoro's insides that clamp and clench around him. Moving against one another as Zoro's turned by himself, to pull his captain into a messy kiss that dislodges them. A wild tangle following, ending in Zoro being pushed to his back onto deck, his Captain mounting him from above. Sharing each other's eyes as they move against each other, until they are unable to hear the sound of the sea on the salty breeze. The night a cozy, snug blanket around them. There's only their own gasps in their ears. Their own pleas for _more_ or _less_ or _just that way_.

“S-Sencho-!”

“ _Haaa-_ Z-Zoro- squeezing so nice- _ahhaa-_ ”

“Haaa-aahaa I-I'm cum-- L-Luffy-!”

“ _Aaha!_ Me too! _Aah-_ cumming- cumming too-! _Ahhh-_ Zoro- let's cum-! _Ahh- ahh-_ gonna -gonna-... _ahha!_ ” Luffy leaves lines of bruises on his swordsman's flanks, clamping into soft flesh with all his fingers. Zoro drinking the blunted discomfort like a man of thirst drinks fresh cool water. Hot streams of his own semen splashing onto his stomach, and he can feel his younger Captain's cock pulse where they're connected. Filling him up inside with white warm seed. “Heeehe- heeehe-” Collapsing onto the larger man, Luffy nuzzles a few kisses under his chin. Curling up naked with Zoro, the two Pirates falling asleep together. A silvery moon on the horizon dipping just below the line of the sea far away, with nearer waves small and calm.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Review and Stuff? There is a third and final part! Stay tuned!


	3. Rattled

_Chop-chop-chop-chop-_ _ **SWIPE!**_ _Chop-chop-chop-chop-_ Sanji. Chef of the Sea. He hadn't said one word after his darling Nami-swan at last persuaded their Sniper to talk... _**SWIPE!**_ _Chop-chop-chop-_ Stood up from the table to take a few precarious steps into the kitchen-space, and bend himself over the board. He's been there all night, staying up with a crew much too nosy to just go to bed.

  
  


“Do they know you saw them?” Nami asks, all traces of her headache gone and both elbows up on the Galley table. They've put a few beers into their Sniper, on top of all that sake, but even so Usopp appears remarkably sober.

“Ah ha-” Dead in his lungs, and gulping another mouthful. He rubs at a long tan nose. “Luffy looked right at me... bastard _smiled-!_ ”

“ _Hehehehe!_ ”

“That's _heihei_ – that's our Captain for you – _heihei-heihei!”_ Nami dissolves. Her and Vivi hanging onto one another.

“ _Aohhh!_ I'll never be able to _forget it-!_ It's gonna _haunt me-!_ It'll drive me mad, until I _die_!” Dramatic tears do not roll down the young man's cheeks. Examining lists of insurmountable adversities, all ending in tragedy and disaster.

Chopper hasn't said much, sitting at the table eating slices of Candy-cotton Cake Sanji had brought for him without being asked. He'd decided it was the most delicious thing he'd ever eaten, and so while eating it he hasn't been listening to much of what his nakama had been saying. Now, to say Chopper _doesn't know_ what 'kissing' is... Everybody knows what 'kissing' is! Is what Everybody _says_... because Everybody does know... Except Chopper's never seen anybody kiss. Human... or animal... not once... ever.

“Oi, you alright there, Chopper?” Finished his great-big pink-and-purple slice. The little reindeer hadn't been aware when he'd lowered his fork. Resting the utensil on his plate, still held in his little hoof. Turns out the little Zoan had been staring at the empty tines about five whole minutes, until seemingly without warning Sanji swept away the empty plate. Replacing it with another slice, this time occompanies by ice cream and sprinkles. In the same fluid motion he turns, Sanji presenting a Mikan-honey Drizzle Sundae for Nami. His beautiful Goddess of Navigation. For the Desert Princess, he's made Minted Chocolate Eclairs. The Cook preparing nothing for Usopp, except to refill the guy's beer. He doesn't look like he's ready yet, for solid food. He may never be again.... Sanji finished with all his cleaning, and only just set clean and dried plates in the rack when he's felt the sun on his back.

  
  


They've been waiting up all night.

  
  


_*Kachak_

  
  


The Galley door, in arms reach of the blonde Pirate Cook, opens. First to come in is Zoro, green hair all wet, and he wearing _clean clothes?_ Shock causes Sanji to nearly inhale the unlit cigarette he'd rested on his lip. Biting down onto it instead to keep his tongue, because his Captain's bounced into the room the next second. Jumping up onto their Swordsman's back, while laughing his shitty-head off.   
  
  


“Nami! Nami- Nami- Nami, I saw Tuna-mice in the water! Just now!” Swung from Zoro as if he were a hanging green vine in the forest, Luffy's sat himself between Usopp and Chopper at the table. Put rubbery arms around his two nakama and crushed them in a hug. “That means we're close, Ne?”

Nami can't breathe for fits of giggles.

“Y-yes, Luffy-san.” Vivi's answered instead, though gasping and fanning her face. “Soon we'll see the Sea Cats who hunt them, and come to Alabasta from the South...” Mirth, in all it's forms, doesn't last long on Vivi's face. As she's reminded starkly of all that she's gone through. What drove her away from happiness and home out onto the sea, and what is pulling her back. The same Evil. Cycling, like a whirlpool that spins and pulls blue waves.

  
  


“ _What_ are you doing, Marimo?”

“Can it, Dartboard. I'm just getting a drink.”

“You think so-” The resulting slam that was Zoro's thick, hard body hitting the Galley wall, knocked metal spoons and jars of picked carrots to the floor. Rolling away as Merry arched, tossed over a high swell. Swords are drawn after that. All three. The Strawhat Swordsman barring his teeth also, at his nakama. Sanji the same age as Zoro, and practically the same height. From day one he'd never been able to get along with the swooning, girl-crazy Chef, and even he's not sure why. Swinging tight, making sure not to decapitate Usopp or the Princess, who are _maybe_ four feet away. The Swordsman's left wrist jerks, kicked by a hard metal heel. Only just managing to hold onto his cursed katana with tingly-cold fingers. It hadn't been long, but he's learned fast - Sandai Kitetsu doesn't appreciate being dropped, for any reason. The hand still mostly numb, Zoro shoves a shoulder forward, catching the Cook, and landing him on his ass. Heads from the table turning to watch with interest. Sanji gets up off the ground, catching just the right angle to put Zoro down. Pinning both arms.

“ _Gahh-!_ What's your problem?!” Wado doesn't mind resting on the ground, not really. Except Zoro's learned over his years of training, how to speak with his teeth clamped around the silk-wrapped hilts. So there is no need to dirty the beautiful white sword.

“I've told you before, oh inconsiderate-Moss.” The skinny Cook blows smoke into the other's face. “Want something out'a _my_ kitchen, you'll _ask_ for it.” Full control over the food supply had been decided early on. Like, from the first day Sanji cooked for Luffy. Something everyone agreed on. Even Zoro, because he's seenthe guy first hand. Ate up food enough to feed the whole town of Shells for a week, and still eyeing around for more. Luffy was insatiable in a lot of ways...

“Then booze, _please_.” So much of a growl. These two using limited communication like a beast talks to another beast. Not willing or able to give any more, but he knows neither will let up. _Stubborn bastard!_ And he really needs a drink, so Zoro lets the twirly blonde asshole leer at him without retaliation.

  
  


“Well-” Nami's blushed all over her face. Orange hair making her look like a candle. “Did you two have a good night?”

.

.

.

Usopp blinks, and she spots a fresh tick just behind his left temple. Drinking up all the beer he had left, and banged the tankard on the table, calling for another. Vivi giggling, even if she's trying not to; because even though the Strawhat Swordsman isn't facing them, they see his reaction in the form of a violent blush that makes his copper-tanned skin beet-blood red.

“Mmm!” Luffy's reply. Big uplifted smile while he's stretched out one arm to steal an apple form the fruit baskets hanging up at the back of the Galley. ( _Oi!_ )

Chopper's put down his fork again. Fourth slice just as mouthwateringly delicious as the first. His blue nose sniffing slightly, catching a thick hot musk under a whole lot of soap. “a- ah... Luffy?” His Captain's big brown eyes curiously turn.

“Ne? Chopper.” Left to wonder all night, what kissing is... The little Zoan clicks his small hooves together.

“What's kissing?” Zoro, who had at last been supplied with a bottle, was in mid drink. Gasped, and damn near threw up all over his own boots. When he does manage to breathe again, he takes one wide-eyed glace around the room, turned and gone out onto deck instead.

  
  


FUCK THIS!!

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!


	4. Revealed

The Grand Line is the greatest of Seas, they say. Blue waves that go on forever, outlined by ribbons of silver swell. It's just another ocean to Zoro. Maybe a bit more lively, but so far... Just over Merry's side, a grey-beaked albatross plunges into the surf, emerging a quarter-minute later with it's gullet gaping. A thick shiny fin flapping before being swallowed whole. The enormous bird flapping up into the thermals to be harassed by gulls. Wind nearer the ocean barely blows, and they're anchored anyway. Zoro drags air into him. Then sake. The whole bottle, before he's taken another breath. Letting the container drop onto the deck and roll away.

  
  


“Oi.”

“Get. Lost.”

“Only a Moss-brained Idiot could manage to get lost on a ship this size.” The Swordsman's ears ringing, and he can't make his heart pulse any slower. Another heavy breath.

“What'do ya want, Swirly-?” But Sanji's already shifted forward, placing four heavy jugs onto deck. Stood up, and facing the ocean the blonde Chef extracts a tightly rolled cigarette from the pack he keeps in his suit jacket pocket. Put rich East Blue tobacco to his lips, and lit the end. A quarter way through, before his nakama's blinked again at him, then reached for a jug and emptied it. “ _Pahhh-_ ”

“That's a hundred-eighty proof, ya know?” Not that the Cook gives a damn.

“Hundred 'n ninety-two.” Zoro's wipes his lips for the hot spirits still burning his mouth. Warm in his belly as he's reached for the next. Though this one he doesn't guzzle like it were water. Taking only a few mouthfuls that go right to his head. “ 's not bad. Where'd ya' get it?”

“Eh?” Flicking what remained of the filterless paper-rolled cigarette into the churn below, and lighting another. “Was a gift. That Dalton guy. Nice of him to load it onto our ship for us.” Sanji hadn't thought it was odd at all, at the time. When Luffy asked about the Island's Whiskey stacked up in stout thick jugs back at the castle. “Haha-” Smiling into the light of morning, the Chef blows a line of gold smoke over the ocean.

“Something funny?” The Strawhat Swordsman's in two and a half bottles of top grade hooch, yet not a slur, not a _pause_ in him..

“Eh – was only thinking. Our Captain doesn't drink a lot, does he?” Zoro's hand twitches, still holding onto the jug.

“Not a lot. No.” he's agreed, lifting his arm to drink. Drunk that one gone, and he's taken up another.

“He was real excited about it – well, Luffy excited about shitty _-everything_ isn't he? But after everything settled down a bit, and he had time to wander around... I donno- Seemed to me he was _looking_ for this stuff. Man on a _mission_.”

Zoro gulps warm Whiskey, and wipes his lips. “Wish you'd just say what you wanna say, damn Eyebrow.”

“Alright.” Waves lap up the side of the ship, and gulls gossip in the rigs. “I already knew.” Blowing smoke over the sea, Sanji faces the sun. Even so, he can sense his nakama's intense and growing discomfort. Not dissimilar from waves of heat coming from a hot stove. Heard the Swordsman set down the next empty, pick up another. Draining it with hard, painful swallows until it too is lowered to the deck. The railing creaking slightly, for Zoro putting his weight on it. Leaning slightly over the side, as if he might be sick.

“Y- ...knew?” He spits a mouthful of saliva into the sea, blinking against black spots that have appeared in front of his eyes. Not caring that he's showing his back to this prick, because in the end – they are nakama.

“Hahaha! Crap, your brains are made of moss, aren't they? It must suck to be so dumb.” Chortling, the Cook picks up the last jug with any alcohol left in it, pulled the cork and given a sniff. “Whoaa-!” You've had three jugs o' this _and_ a bottle of Sake?” Hadn't been too long either, all within about half an hour. The fact that Zoro didn't kill himself with alcohol was another thing Sanji noticed in those first few days in company. “It was before I joined up and became a Pirate. At the Baratie.” He's tipped the contained over one arm, the Cook drinking, then handed it over to Zoro, “Usopp and Nami were in the restaurant. You weren't with them, which wasn't unusual, but Luffy was missing. Old Fart sent me looking for him, and when I couldn't find him I went to your ship.”

He's drunk half the jug down, Zoro. Handing it back for Sanji to take a single swallow, then he's got it again. “So y-you...” he can't believe he's doing this. Needing details to settle spins of nauseating uncertainty. Not knowing what Sanji knows _exactly_ absolutely killing him.

“Saw.” Simply put. He's not sure Zoro can take anything more than that. The guy looks ready to pass out.

“O-oh.” Drunk that jug gone, and now he has nothing to distract him. Facing the ocean, Zoro stands from the rail. Not a sway in his step, and straight backed. One hand resting, or more _grasping_ at the three katana hilts hung at his side. Not a word more, when he's turned and gone again, this time to the rear of the ship and not just at the railing outside Merry's Galley.

Sanji continues to smoke his cigarette, the breeze pushing at his hair. The air is warm, and comparatively drier than yesterday.

  
  


There's still no sigh of land.

  
  


  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for reading!!!


	5. Rest

“Um- Luffy?”

“Ne, Chopper.”

“What's Kissing?”

  
  


Admittedly Luffy did pause, and admittedly he'd been _glad_ for Zoro's coughing fit that distracted everyone. Sharply followed by sadness that his Swordsman's chosen to go. Not liking being apart, even on their small ship. Of course now Zoro had gone, all eyes came around onto the young Pirate Captain like a spotlight.

“Ah...” Tongue-tied, Luffy's head starts to hurt. Considering running out the door also when Sanji's placed a mikan-marinated lamb roast in font of him. Sparkles bursting from his eyes, Luffy gobbles up the delicious meat. Wiping his face, and taking a good breath. “Kissing's... um...” Skirting a look towards his Navigator. He's sure Nami would be able to explain what a kiss is. Lots better than him. Or Sanji! Sanji should explain what kissing is! “Ah mm... Kissing's when you get right up close and...” He sounds really dumb, but it's the line Ace fed him when he was little. After he'd caught his brothers making-out in the Treehouse. “...and whisper stuff, to each others' souls.” Not as good as when Ace said it, and Luffy feels like an idiot. Blushing hard. “Or... ah... something like that...”

“Oh my heart!!!” Nami has tears in her gold-coin eyes. Reaching for a napkin to dab at her cheeks. Beside her, Vivi was in a similar state. Making small tender sounds as they shed tears together.

“You want another beer, Usopp?” Sanji's asked, lighting a fresh cigarette- and visibly unmoved.

“Mmm- keep 'm c'mmin'... ” Holding his curly head in his hand. “ _'hick!_ Y' know 'ss actually _'hick!_ pretty sweet.” Raising his mug towards his Captain, lips curled in a boozy grin.

  
  


Sanji didn't stick around in the Galley for long. He served Luffy more meat, and everyone more drinks. Gone and fetched four jugs of Drum Island Whiskey from the pantry, and went out on deck. Luffy watches his Chef's footsteps as he goes. Wondering what those two will say to one another, if anything. Sanji and Zoro. Mostly they fight, which is okay. They like it.

Chopper and Vivi scoot off to bed soon after also. Leaving Nami, Usopp, and Luffy alone at the Galley table togther. Nami stretching her shoulders back, and run all her fingers through her hair.

“So-”

Usopp keeps drinking. Nami very serious, as she sits up straight from across the table. Eyeing her two nakama before settling in, and she searches her Captain.

“What?” Luffy squirms like he's sitting on tacks. Rubbing his feet together under the table. “What!”

“How long's this been going on?”

Luffy digs all his fingers into the fibers of his straw hat. Clutching it in his lap. “nm...” Eyes to the side, and he's mumbled incoherently.

“Luffy!”

“S-since always.”

“Always?” Nami's repeated.

Always. After rescuing each other in that dry dirt yard. Gone to eat a well deserved meal (or six) in the town restaurant together. With Coby, and all the happy locals- then they got asked to leave because they are Pirates. Took to the sea, the two of them. It wasn't an hour later, that they started to talk. Another hour, and Luffy had curled into Zoro's arms... by sunset there were both of them stripped bare under the sky. Stars reflected in their eyes, and they made love bathed in that refracted freedom until dawn.

Several days carried on this way, in the very beginning between him and his first nakama. Something of Luffy's recollections must have shown on his face, because when he's come back from Fantasyland she's smirking at him.

“Oh, I see. _Always_ ,” Letting out a long breath, she crosses a leg over one knee. “And you two – what? Just planned on _doin' it_ and not telling us you're _doin' it_?”

“Nami-” Usopp looks slightly more olive green than tan. Stumbling from the table to the pantry for more beer since Sanji's not around. He doesn't mind letting the Cook kick him to death later if it means more alcohol now.

“Doesn't change anything.” Luffy's twisting his legs for his Navigator's continued glare. “Zoro's Zoro, Nami's Nami, Sanji's Sanji, Usopp's Usopp, Chopper's Chopper.”

“You think so?” Nami's asked, uncrossing her arms. “You can honestly sit there and say Zoro's not just _a little bit more_ than just Zoro to you?” Her Captain blinks, then winces and grabs the side of his head. “Don't think too hard, you'll set off a migraine.”

“Zoro's...” looking up at her, and Nami's glad to see he's grinning like he should be. Speaking with stout and fully renewed determination, “... Zoro's my First Mate.”

  
  


  
  


*

The sun drifted across blue skies, just as waves move silver bands over the Blue Sea. Zoro can't claim he knows what direction they're going, or what fish there are simply by looking down into the surf. But neither of those are his duty. His duty? To _look after Luffy_ , first, and foremost. … yet duties change. Like the endless roll of the ocean. High tides, and low. To care for his Captain is to care for the crew that he gathers to him. He'd even said so, hadn't he? Back then. That he wanted ten to join him... Except when he said it – stuffing his face with butter pasta and meatballs – Zoro had only half-believed him. Still under shock about their dingy.

  
  


“ _Hahaha-! I'll get us a better ship soon – a great big one!_ ”

“ _Eh? And how are you gonna do that?_ ”

“ _Shishi-shi - with a Joley Roger, and everything-_ ”

“ _Oi! Listen when people are talking-_ ”

  
  


Their first kiss happened then, Zoro is reminded. Watching a pod of dauphins skirt the current near Merry's hull. Luffy kept giggling, and he remembers he was starting to get really mad when his new Captain jumped up onto his lap. There in the restaurant at their table in a bay window!

  
  


“ _-and Zoro's gonna come with me?_ ”

  
  


Luffy had been close to Zoro early on. Getting into his space. But in that way, he'd been so exposed. Being straddled by the younger teen's lithe, rubbery body. Pinned. He'd put his hands on Luffy's arms, jolted for realizing Luffy's skin felt inhuman. Almost synthetic. A shock that was swallowed up, when the swordsman became all-consumed by deep chocolaty-brown eyes looking into his. Finding his lips were moving, forming words he comprehended a few seconds later. “ _I'll come with you, Sencho._ ”

  
  


“ _All the way to Raftel?_ ”

“ _Yes, Sencho,_ ” He'd nodded, and felt dizzy. “ _All the way to Raftel._ ”

“ _Zoro-_ ”

  
  


  
  


“Zoro?”

The Strawhat Swordsman blinks green eyes. When did it become night? Usopp's sitting up at the top of the ladder with his legs dangling. Nami's mikan trees rustling behind him. How long had he been waiting there?

“You want something?” Zoro looks for the moon, and found he is high- high in the sky. So it must be very late.

“We're having a party.”

“A party?” Zoro chuckles to himself, stretching his arms. Their little band of Pirates are known for parties. Every day, and for weeks on end sometimes. “It's fine. I'll go to the next one.”

“Ah, well...” The young guy's rubbed at his long nose. “I'd be disobeying Orders, if I don't bring you back.” Usopp smiling weakly, messing with the straps on his overalls.

“Orders?”

“Captain's Orders. _Usopp! Go get Zoro!_ ” in a marvelous imitation of what their Captain sounded like. He pulls a chuckle out of his shipmate.

“Hehe- He say anything else?” And the younger guys thought a moment, snapping his fingers.

“Sanji-! San-ji-! Make us a feast!!” Clearing his thoat a little. “Let's dance Chopper!” and holding up one finger. “Arigatō, Nami-”

The first two impressions were light and cheery, and spot on Luffy. The last one, while still Luffy – had a striking pitch that rattles something in Zoro's chest. “Said all that, did he?”

“Aye.” Long nose bobbing in the moonlight. It doesn't take any more convincing on his part to get their Swordsman up the ladder and around to the Galley. Though outside the door, Zoro's paused. Not reaching for the latch.

“Usopp.” Staring forward at raw wood grain.

“Aye?” Taken a precautionary step back, because all the thick muscles across his nakama's shoulders have risen. A thick hard block that bowed him.

“... did he say?” Like he's choking on dry ashes.

“To Chopper? Earlier?” Zoro nods his head, because he can't speak. “He ah, haha-”

“Don't fucking laugh.” gasped the green haired swordsman. His chest caving in, and he's suffocating.

“Ah, sorry – sorry, Zoro... he.. ah... He didn't say anything too bad.” Reaching for the handle himself, he's pushed the door open. “Really. He said something about souls whispering, that's all.”

  
  


Mulling over what his nakama's just told him, Zoro takes a few numb steps forward. Trading moonlight for lamplight. The Galley looked much the same as always, though there are more platters of food, and beer. There's a barrel set up and tapped, and that certainly wasn't there that morning. Vivi, Nami, and Chopper all sat at the table, and Usopp's gone to join them. Shit Cook acknowledging him with a nod.

“Zoro!” With enough force to catch and slam his Swordsman against the far wall.

“Gah-! _Mnn-_ ” Luffy doesn't often taste like booze, let alone sake. Zoro opening his mouth a little more. Allowing access and space for their tongues to meet, slick and warm. Quick desperate breathing hissing in their noses, as they clutch to each others' hands.

  
  


“Ah _hemm-!_ ” Nami's sitting at the table with Vivi. Chopper sitting between the two girls. She has a hand over his eyes, compared to the vixish grin pinching at her cheeks. Luffy pulls away from Zoro.

“Ah! Hehehe-! Sorry -Sorry -”

  
  


Sanji smokes a cigarette, deeply dedicated in setting out every tray, cup, utensil, and toothpick. Watching from behind gold-blonde hair, his Captain pulling their Swordsman's wrist to bring him over to the table. The Marimo blinking and looking about like he's lost. Maybe he got concussed when he hit the wall? Or maybe he just got kissed that good.

“Huh...” Shrugging his shoulder, Sanji's stood. Adjusting the collar of his jacket. Who'da ever thought _Luffy_ 'd be a good kisser? “Haha...”

  
  


For a few hours everyone ate, and drank. Talked about normal things... wonder and adventure and the ocean... It Nami who yawned first, and it was Luffy's cue to make good on what this feast was really about.

  
  


“All right!” Slamming the flat of his hand down on the table to get everyone's attention. “We'll be landing in Alabasta soon.” determined eyes meet the Princess'. Wondering if she'll be ready to do what has to be done, when it comes to it. “Before we do, and because our crew's gotten pretty big now Shishishi-shi-!” With five guys crammed up in what should be a storage hold... yea, it's a big crew on their little ship... “I... need a First Mate.”

  
  


All of them stop. Stop drinking, stop eating. They'd all been paying attention, but...

Sanji's taken a heavy drag from his cigarette, then pulled it from his lips and put it out. “First Mate.”

“Aye! Shanks said he had a First Mate when his crew had four people.” Taking a look around, Luffy throws his hands up, giggling. “I've got seven!”

“Six, and a guest.” Nami's patted Vivi's shoulder.

“So, to make it Official.” Luffy stand up, which would have been awkward at the bench seat if his legs weren't made of rubber. “The Strawhat Pirate Crew's First Mate is-” everyone scrambling for glasses and cups. “Roronoa Zoro!”

  
  


Drinking while laughing, somehow the toast is successful. Congratulations going around the table, and then it's dessert. Luffy sits leaned up on Zoro for the entire meal, after his speech. It's not weird because he's _always_ done this. Nami wonders why she didn't notice sooner, and then she's eyed Sanji. Leaning over the table to pick up dishes and wash up. She'll have to ask him later, if he knew.

“Don't think you can go around giving me orders, just because you're First Mate, Muscle-man!”

“Do whatever you like, Curly. You're useless in any situation.”

“Ehh?!”

  
  


Leaving the Galley later, everyone staggering and stumbling. It's a time for the sails to be let out, and their voyage to continue. But the wind will be light for another day at least, and why not sleep all this off.

“Zoro-” His Captain tugging on his arm has the sleepy swordsman drifting across the deck, up some stairs, down some stairs... hey?

“Luffy, where are we-” But the younger teen's messing with the stairs at the back of the ship. Opening them at a hinge _he_ certainly didn't know was there. “Huh?” Following after Luffy, and they're in a small cubby. Just large enough for the futon set out on the floor and the few inches they stood on. “What is this?”

“It's somewhere Zoro's gonna sleep.” Luffy says, yawning and getting down onto the futon. “Vivi told us. About places built into ships sometimes – _Carpenters are so awesome!!_ and then Sanji checked and said there was a hidden room on the Merry! Shishishi! Even Nami didn't know about it!”

“S-so the whole crew knows this is what? My room?”

Luffy reaches to drag the older down, cuddling in close at Zoro's back. “Yep. First Mate gets a room.”

“Eh? The Captain doesn't get their own quarters, but the First Mate does?”

“Shishishi!” Nuzzling into a bronze shoulder. “Na - We're sharing, Nami said so.”

“S-she did?”

“Mmm- After Usopp said he was terrified if he woke up to us having sex together in the men's quarters his heart might give out.” Luffy's felt the other teen's upper abdominals hitch and jump. Remaining firm, he slowly rolls his fingers over them. “Shhh.” A hand trailing down, and into Zoro's pants. Luffy grasps him, squeezing very lightly, and stroking. “Zoro said so...” hips thrusting forward, with their clothing still between them. Zoro makes a small audible exhalation. His teeth ratting.

“Luffy...”

“...that he couldn't get any privacy?”

“ _Aaah-_ I- I did- … Luffy- _Ahhaa-_ ”

“Gonna make sure Zoro gets _tons_ of privacy, from now on.” Pivoting his wrist, Luffy's held onto his nakama with his opposite arm. Pumping his swordsman steady, and quick.

“A _hhaah-!_ W-wai- _Ahh ooh-_ ”

“From now on.” Luffy's bit into thick muscle stacked up just over his swordsman's shoulder. Not hard enough to draw blood, but enough to bruise. In a couple of days each individual tooth will have it's own purple outline. And he'll get to see it. He's so lucky he gets to see it. Luffy licks the deep indents. Palm sliding the length of older teeth. Pressing two fingers against Zoro's slit so he's made a wet mewl.

“Haaah – S- Sencho-”

“Come, Zoro. That's an Order from your Captain.” Licking the tanned shell of his Swordsman's ear, and biting the junctions of jewlery peirced there. He's felt the man's core collapse, his marred chest heaving.

“O _oh-!_ _ **Aah!**_ ” Stick, warm ejaculate splashes the wall beside their futon. Some getting on Luffy's fingers. He's licked it off, humming as he's put his head down on a pillow. Zoro is already out cold. Fed, and pretty drunk. Completely spent even before his captain had taken more out of him.

“Shishishishi-” Quiet giggling the Swordsman can hear, even in his dreams. And the body that slips up behind him. The arms encircling his. They do not wake the wary Pirate. At last able to sleep, and rest. To fight beside his Captain another day.

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was longer than I thought it'd be - sorry! Thank you for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Companion Pieces:  
> "Since Always" - How Zoro and Luffy first meet in Shells Town.  
> "Whispering" - Luffy is told what kissing is from Ace.


End file.
